La primera visita
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Las visitas a Hogsmeade se hacían desde tercero. Pero que ocurriría si ese año hubiesen dos alumnos de primero que no estuviesen de acuerdo. Regalo de cumpleaños para VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenece a la escritora rubia J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños para **VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.** Sinceramente no recuerdo si me hiciste una petición o no... pero al final he escrito esto. (Más que nada porque no se me ocurría nada más) ¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

Diciembre en Hogwarts siempre presentaba el precioso paisaje del castillo y sus alrededores cubiertos de nieve blanca. Por esas fechas la gente, sobre todo los estudiantes más jóvenes, salían afuera a jugar con la nieve, ya haciendo batallas de bolas de nieve o muñecos de nieve.

En cuanto a los estudiantes de tercero para arriba tenían la suerte de que ellos tenían programadas visitas al pueblo de Hogsmeade, así que aparte de disfrutar del encanto navideño que tenía Hogwarts por esas fechas, se añadía el hermoso paisaje del pueblo mágico, visible únicamente desde las ventanas más altas del castillo.

Por supuesto los de primer y segundo año encontraban aquello una injusticia, pero simplemente lo ignoraban y seguían divirtiéndose en la nieve. Sin embargo ese año había en primero dos diablillos pelirrojos que no estaban dispuestos a seguir las normas.

* * *

—¿Tú crees que esto es buena idea, Fred?

—Por supuesto que sí, George. Por mucho que lo piense, no encuentro fallo alguno en el plan.

George prefirió no decirle a Fred que el hecho de ir a Hogsmeade siendo de primero ya era un fallo, sobre todo porque el plan había sido sugerencia suya. Vale que George hubiese mencionado en broma que podían utilizar el Mapa de Merodeador, que habían conseguido un par de meses atrás en el despacho del conserje Filch, para colarse en Hogsmeade sin que les pillase. Sin embargo Fred dijo que eso sería muy buena idea y así ambos decidieron ir al pueblo mágico de escondidas.

En esos momentos se hallaban en el pasillo del tercer piso, donde se hallaba oculta la entrada de un pasadizo secreto que conducía a Hogsmeade, tras la estatua de una bruja tuerta.

—Vale, ¿qué hay que hacer? —preguntó Fred en cuanto ambos estuvieron situados detrás de la estatua.

George examinó el mapa que tenía en sus manos con atención. Después de unos segundos, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y sonrió a su gemelo.

—Golpea la base tres veces con la varita y después di _dissendium_.

—Muy bien. —Fred sacó su varita mágica—. Uno... dos y... tres... _¡Dissendium!_

Desde el punto donde la varita de Fred tocó el mármol de la estatua, un agujero se abrió en ella, permitiendo el paso a una rampa que se perdía en la oscuridad. Fred y George se miraron y asintieron a la vez.

—¡ _Lumos_!

* * *

Tras casi una hora recorriendo un largo y estrecho pasillo, ambos subieron por unas escaleras y salieron en el sótano de una tienda.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Fred, mirando alrededor suyo.

—Creo que en... Honeydukes —respondió George al revisar el contenido de una caja—. Sí, mira. Esta está llena de varitas de regaliz.

—Y esta de babosas de gelatina —añadió Fred al mirar otra caja.

Ambos suspiraron. Les hubiese encantado tomar algo que hubiese allí. Pero no tenían dinero y mucho menos iban a llevarse algo sin pagar. Serían bromistas, pero no eran ladrones.

—Vayámonos antes de que nos pillen aquí —dijo George.

—Oh, sí... No quiero que mamá nos mande un vociferador —asintió Fred—. ¿Te lo imaginas?

—Sí... —George se aclaró la garganta—. " _Frederick y George Weasley: ¡¿cómo os atrevéis a escaparos de Hogwarts y colaros en Honeydukes?!_ "

Fred rió ante la imitación de su hermano y asintió. Casi podía imaginarse a su madre grabando aquel mensaje en la carta.

—Pues si no queremos recibirlo, más nos vale salir de aquí pitando.

Por fortuna la tienda de dulces estaba llena de alumnos de Hogwarts, así que Fred y George, a pesar de ser de primero, consiguieron salir de allí sin ser notados. Al fin y al cabo ambos eran altos para su edad, así que parecía alumnos de primero altos para su edad, o en este caso alumnos de tercero bajos para su edad.

En cuanto estuvieron en la calle principal de Hogsmeade, ambos examinaron sus alrededores con asombro. El paisaje que se presentaba ante ellos, casas y tiendas con el tejado cubierto de nieve, y luces que emitían unas pequeñas hadas que volaban de lado a lado, era tan digno de una postal navideña que ninguno de los dos reacciono durante unos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que veían.

Finalmente George entró en razón. Sacudiendo su cabeza, se acercó a Fred y estiró su brazo.

—Fred... ¡Fred! —susurró—. Venga, vamos. Como nos topemos con Charlie o Percy ya nos podemos ir preparando.

Fred asintió.

—Tienes razón. Pero, ¿has visto todo esto?

—Te recuerdo que el ciego de la familia es Percy, no yo. ¡Claro que lo visto! Y sí, a mi también me parece muy injusto que hasta tercero no podamos venir.

Fred le dio un vistazo a la tienda que acababan de abandonar.

—Ojala tuviésemos algo de dinero. Es aburrido estar aquí sin poder comprar nada de nada —suspiró Fred, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Adonde vamos primero?

—A lugares concurridos ni hablar. Si vamos allí seguramente nos toparemos con Charlie o Percy. —Fred asintió—. ¿Qué te parece la Casa de los Gritos?

—¿La Casa de los Gritos? —pensó Fred mientras fruncía el ceño—. No sé... ¿no se supone que es un sitio muy visitado?

—Pero está rodeada de bosque. Si vemos que alguien se acerca, siempre nos podemos ocultar por allí —replicó George.

Fred sonrió.

—Me gusta como suena. ¡Vamos allá!

* * *

Nunca consiguieron llegar a la Casa de los Gritos. Cuando pasaron por enfrente de un pequeño callejón, un par de manos los tomaron y los arrastraron allí dentro. Fred y George creían que los estaban secuestrando y, cuando iban a abrir la boca para pedir ayuda, vieron a su captor. El grito murió en sus bocas y la preocupación se instaló en sus estómagos.

Frente a ellos se hallaba la última persona que esperaban ver allí, su hermano Bill. Y como era natural no lucía muy contento. Los tres se miraron sin decir nada.

—¿Y? —preguntó Bill al final—. ¿Cómo habéis conseguido escabulliros de la escuela y venir aquí?

—Con mucha paciencia y dedicación —respondió Fred.

—No era una pregunta.

—Yo creo que si lo era —murmuró George. Bill le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Los gemelos se miraron. Si confesaban tendrían que contar lo del mapa. Entonces ya se podrían olvidar de recibir un vociferador de manos de su madre. Ella misma iría a Hogwarts a gritarles. Pero en esos momentos ya habían sido atrapados y si se inventaban cualquier cosa estarían perdidos.

Lo único que podían hacer era decirle la verdad a Bill... aunque esta estuviese ligeramente modificada.

—Casualidad.

—¿Casualidad?

—Eso es, una simple casualidad. No le des más vueltas.

—¿Os creéis que me voy a tragar eso?

—Es cierto —protestó George—. Encontramos un pasadizo secreto en Hogwarts y decidimos recorrerlo. ¡Nunca pensamos que llegaría al sótano de Honeydukes!

—Y, cómo es natural, no pudimos resistir las ganas y salimos a explorar los alrededores —añadió Fred.

Aquello no era exactamente una mentira. Era cierto que habían encontrado el pasadizo, aunque fuese con la ayuda del mapa, y no tenían idea de que acabarían en Honeydukes. Sabían que iban a Hogsmeade pero no a que parte del pueblo.

Bill los miró durante varios segundos. Parecía que no les estaba creyendo del todo, pero él no tenía ninguna prueba de que estaba siendo engañado. Además tenía que reconocer que la explicación que sus hermanos le daban era algo que podía ocurrir perfectamente.

Sin embargo fue incapaz de detectar una mentira en sus palabras, así que simplemente se llevó una mano tras la cabeza y se rascó la nuca.

—Muy bien. No le diré nada a mamá. Pero vosotros dos regresad a Hogwarts ahora mismo. O de lo contrario avisaré a mamá —les advirtió Bill—. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

Fred y George se dieron la vuelta, dispuestos a marcharse, cuando Bill les habló de nuevo.

—Y ya que estamos. —Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y la tendió enfrente suyo—. Ya que vais a Hogsmeade, compraros algo. Pero solamente está vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias.

—Por cierto Bill —dijo George, mientras Fred se guardaba el dinero en el bolsillo del abrigo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Charlie me escribió hace tiempo porque quería consultarme algo. Y como ahora tengo tiempo libre, le he escrito para reunirnos en un rato —respondió Bill—. Y ahora largaos. Os veré en vacaciones.

Los gemelos asintieron y salieron corriendo de aquel callejón.

Un par de semanas más tarde, el día de Navidad para ser más concretos, Bill recibió en su dormitorio de la Madriguera un paquete de varias golosinas firmado por Gred y Feorge.

* * *

 **¡Pues feliz cumpleaños, Vicky! (Si te felicito al final del fic porque soy así de guay)**

 **Sinceramente no me ha gustado mucho como se ha ido desarrollando el fic, pero esto ha sido algo que he escrito en el último momento... (lo sé, desde agosto tuve mucho tiempo pero es que no se me ocurría nada de nada).**

 **Bueno, mientras lo hayas disfrutado me doy por satisfecho.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
